Brother! Wait, Sister?
by JWaylett
Summary: Harry has always felt like he was in the wrong body. When his magical inheritance came around, the unexpected happened as it always did. Harry wasn't the female he felt he was and Magic helped him out a bit. She is no longer he. Evanthe has a journey called life taken upon by herself, Neville, Susan, and Hannah. AU, Fem!Harry, HPxNL, SBxHA, LExJP, SBxMM, Alive!Potters
1. Chapter 1 - Magical Inheritances

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and I never will be. Urg… Which means *shudders* I will never…own…Harry Potter. There, I said it, you happy yet…**

**A/N: This fic has just been itching to be written down, so I decided it shall be done. This won't be updated on the same schedule as my other fic, _The Grey Forest_, but more often than not, it will updated whenever I have writer's block or when I have a plot bunny, which is more often than you think it would be. I have a LOT of time on my hands, no school and all, and I've been at home alone, writing and singing at the top of my lungs.**

* * *

Brother! Wait, Sister?

J. Waylett

* * *

_Chapter One_

Harry James Potter opened his eyes and he could hear the rumbling of a noisy kitchen underneath his bedroom floor. He knew that both of his brothers and all four of his sisters were awake and his father was still sleeping in as it was his day off. His mother was cooking on the stove top and was currently flipping some bacon while telling off his brother for picking on their youngest sister, Willow.

He knew all of this without even really _knowing_. He could just tell. He had always been like that.

He rolled out of bed and threw on some clothing, not bothering to shower or even look in the mirror. As he made his way down the stairs he pulled back his lower back-length black hair into a braid with a silver ribbon—he always kept his hair long. Yesterday had been his sixteenth birthday and he was expected for his magical inheritance sometime in the coming week, he was excited.

Harry stopped on the bottom step and grabbed his lower stomach as he felt a throbbing sensation. He brushed it off as this weird pain had been happening all week long starting just days before his birthday. The pain wasn't so bad once he had slipped into the bathroom and had a sip of the Pain Reliever Potion that his mother had brewed earlier in the week just for the purpose of his magical inheritance pains.

Once again, he started the trek to the kitchen. He could hear his younger brother, Keenan, still teasing Willow where their mum couldn't hear.

"Willow's going to be a little Hufflepuff and they're going to think 'Wow, another Potter in Hufflepuff? She must be the flimsiest, hair-brai—'"

"Willow will be in whichever house the Sorting Hat thinks is proper for her, Keenan. And I'm a Hufflepuff, so knock it off, stop teasing her," Harry said as he walked into the kitchen and patted Willow's head as he walked past the two to make his breakfast plate. He heard Keenan go sit next to one of the triplets, Iris, to be exact. The triplets were thirteen and they hated Keenan. Iris, Marigold, and Lotus were a bit like the Weasley twins, but a bit worse considering they had a third member to help wreck havoc. They were all redheads, like their mum, but had gotten James' hazel eyes. Iris threw a breakfast roll at Keenan's head before she walked off to find Lotus and Marigold in the living room and plan another prank.

Willow had sat down by the time Harry was done making his plate and his mum had finished with the cooking and set all the food onto serving plates before venturing upstairs to, presumably, wake her husband. Harry sat in the dining chair next to his youngest sister and grabbed the peanut butter and syrup to put on his pancake. First, the peanut butter (thinly spread), then the maple syrup. It was a masterpiece of a breakfast. His first bite led to a moan of satisfaction.

Willow eyed her brother's breakfast plate warily. She knew her brother was weird but this was just strange. He had never liked peanut butter until a few weeks ago and he had certainly never liked pancakes. Their mum had sat them down a few weekends ago, sans Harry, and told them of what a magical inheritance entailed. Change in appetite, looks, and habits; added additions (like wings or fangs, for example) if there was creature blood; an increase in magical power; and even change in sexual preference. She knew her brother was excited for it to happen; it was due for anytime this week.

He noticed she was staring and gestured a vague _what?_ She looked at him and then shook her head. Their parents were even excited for his inheritance, James had creature blood on his side of the family and wondered if it would manifest in this generation as it hadn't with him. Lily was Muggle-born and her magical inheritance had just increased her magical core and changed her daily habits. James had the same, but had acquired a slight taste for raw meat. Harry was the first of their children to have his inheritance as he was the eldest child. Next would be Keenan, then the triplets, and the twins, Willow and Alwyn.

Compared to the rest of their siblings, Alwyn was the most timid after Willow. The twins were the most likely to land in Hufflepuff as they were heading off to Hogwarts this year. Alwyn almost died when he was two after he had fallen down two set of stairs at their previous house and it had taken longer for him to recover because he and Willow had been born two months early.

Harry finished with his pancakes and moved on to the glass of pumpkin juice and eggs. Willow started eating her own breakfast and at sometime during the meal, their parents came down to eat, the triplets served themselves, and Alwyn—who was already done with his breakfast since he woke up very early for an eleven year old—played with Scooby in the corner. Willow had named the shaggy-haired retriever when she was five after watching a muggle movie with their Uncle Remus.

"How are my wonderful children?" said James as Harry washed his plate off. There was a chorus of 'okay', 'bored', and even 'tired'. James was more looking for Harry's answer of 'cramp-y' than anything else, though. Harry walked out of the kitchen not noticing his parents' curious looks at him before he exited.

Harry returned to his room and opened his blinds so he could gaze upon the street in front of their house. He steeped his hands as he leaned on his windowsill with his elbows. Everyone was heading off to their workplaces as it was a Friday, one last workday before a hopefully fun-filled weekend. Harry's weekend was most likely to be full of anxiousness, nervousness, and if he was lucky enough to get his inheritance, pain. That was the one part he wasn't looking forward to, out of all the bizarre things that could happen, this was his biggest fear. The pain was supposed to be body-wrenching and lasted for the entirety of however long it took to finish the inheritance. Some said that the longer the pain, the more powerful the core, but Harry was wary of that notion. He believed that he wouldn't experience much pain as he hadn't ever been powerful before and he was a Hufflepuff, which said a lot to most magicals.

He turned away from the window and collapsed into the yellow bean bag chair his parents got him for his birthday from a muggle store. The pain returned in the bottom of his back and lower stomach. He hadn't felt anything like this before a few days ago and his chest felt the same sort of pain. Was this some part of his inheritance? Because this was like nothing he had seen his friends go through over the last school year. Susan had an inheritance that had caused her to have elfish traits and Hannah had one that gave her a fierce tendency to protect him and Susan to crazy extents, she even sprouted fangs and claws once. People learned not to mess with the three of them after that incident which he and Susan had affectionately nicknamed 'The Day Hannah Lost Her Cool… And Her Blouse, Instead Gaining Dragon-Like Feet'. The day would go down in Hogwarts history for Hannah was the first Ne-Dragon to exist on Hogwarts grounds. Usually, though, Hannah kept it under control and she looked normal until you got her raging mad.

Harry was quite grateful to Hannah and Susan for being friends with him considering that he hadn't been in Gryffindor like everyone expected. His own housemates had ostracized him until the two girls had flipped out a few weeks into the school year claiming that he wasn't a spy for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and that he belonged in Hufflepuff. After the blowup they had gotten even closer, closer than they had been before when they were children.

Harry pulled out his journal that he wrote in day and night, usually just a story that had plopped into his brain, but sometimes what he was thinking about. He was pretty sure that his mum used to sneak into his room and read what he had written because she always seemed to know things that she wouldn't have known else she had read it. Now it was Iris, the cockiest of the triplets, who he had to keep out so she wouldn't read it.

_Today's pains feel different. Now they are in my chest, not just in my lower back where they had started on Tuesday. It hasn't freaked me out yet, but I'm getting there. Susan and Hannah hadn't felt this, at least the way they described it to me said that they hadn't. I think I'm going to write them, even though I just saw them yesterday at my party. Anyways, I'm getting curious as to what I might gain with my inheritance, my parents are too. Willow must think I'm getting stranger as I have acquired a strange craving for peanut butter and maple syrup-covered pancakes. She gave me a weird look and I even wonder why I'm eating them. I hated peanut butter and pancakes! _

Harry set the journal on the desktop next to his half-done Transfiguration homework before picking up two blank pieces of parchment and composing two letters to his closest friends.

_Dear Hannah (and Susan),_

_Did you experience a pain in your chest and lower back when you came into your inheritance? Because I have it and it is starting to freak me out just a little. The pain potion my mum made has been helping, but this is the worst pain I have ever felt. Please get back to me as fast as possible as I am trying not to spontaneously combust._

_Love,_

_Your best friend in the world, Harry_

He sent the letters off with the family owl, Hera, and picked a book off of his bookshelf—_The Various Inheritances Recorded In the Wizarding World—_and sat down once again in his new bean bag and read the inheritance symptoms that one might experience.

* * *

Harry spent the next few days in pain, but he didn't tell his parents, they had enough to worry about with pranking triplets, a hormonal fifteen year old, and shy twins and trying to get school supplies for all of them. Their trip to Diagon yesterday had been a disaster. The triplets had gotten kicked out of Zonkos (Really? A prank shop? How does that even happen?) and the twins spent most of their time trying to remain in Flourish and Blott's. Harry had met up with Susan and Hannah to go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to talk about Harry's letter and to do their shopping. Lily and James had one large chore trying to control Keenan and the triplets and trying to get the twins to emerge from the bookstore.

Harry looked back and laughed at the stupid antics of his sisters. Keenan had gotten his hair dyed an atrocious purple color for Lotus had seen him trying to cop a feel on one of his classmates. He was a perv, plain and simple. Iris had bought one of the tricks from the joke shop before they got kicked out and set it off on one of their classmates. Marigold had snuck behind Keenan after his hair had been dyed and changed the color of his clothing into a hot pink to go nicely with his hair.

* * *

The pains had started to get worse; he was getting toward the end of the inheritance window as it was Tuesday. As he was sitting in the study, his worst pains yet started to wrack his body. He started screaming, drawing the attention of his parents and siblings to the study. His parents grabbed him and took him to the room in the house where he would stay for his inheritance. The room had a giant one-sided mirror on the wall that had an observation room behind it. That is where his family would watch his magical inheritance.

They set him on the full bed and got out of the room to let him have as much privacy as they could. The observation room already had his eager siblings sitting, waiting for their parents before settling in. Lily sat next to Alwyn who buried his head into her side and James sat next to Willow who did the same as her twin and Harry screamed in the next room. Keenan looked terrified, that would be him next year. The triplets looked concerned for their brother as they sat on a love seat and comforted each other.

All Harry could feel was a horrible, spreading pain that stretched from the tip of his scalp to his toenails. He felt like his entire body's structure was changing, shifting even. His hair receded into his scalp before re-growing past his shoulders as a deep auburn. His chest expanded into what looked like breasts. His hips widened. His genitalia became female. His facial structure softened to look more like his mum's. All the while, Harry was screaming. This transformation took almost four hours; this was longer than any other inheritance he had heard of. Of course, he really wasn't paying attention to that at the time as he was in serious pain.

Harry became the woman he had always felt he had been hidden under his skin.

* * *

Lily, James, and the youngest six of their children sat amazed at what had happened to their brother. Marigold, the most mother-y of the triplets, jumped up and ran into the room that held her oldest sibling.

"Harry?"

"What? Did something weird happen? Do I have wings?" he asked sarcastically sitting up, realizing why she was concerned as he had tits. Tits! He frantically felt himself up and knew he wasn't male anymore. He was a girl! He started crying tears of joy as their parents walked in, shell-shocked.

"Harry, did you know this would happen?" asked Lily as she walked to the bedside of her eldest child.

"No, mum," she replied through her tears.

"I'm so happy you are okay," said Lily as she hugged her son, no—daughter, she decided.

James still stood in place next to the door as Keenan came in the room, his face tear-streaked. He sat in a chair muttering apologies to Harry under his breath. Iris and Lotus came in and stood next to Marigold. Willow and Alwyn came in holding hands and looking scared before approaching their oldest sibling and hugging her tightly. James finally reacted by falling to the floor in a dead faint. Iris rolled her hazel eyes as she helped Keenan get their dad into a chair.

Harry turned to her mother. "Mum, what was going to be my name if I was a girl?"

"Evanthe Asher Potter."

"Can everyone call me that? I don't feel like a boy—a Harry James Potter—anymore."

"Of course, love. Whatever you want."

"Thanks, Mum," said Evanthe as she hugged her mother.

"Anytime, Evanthe."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Writing this was a pleasant change from _The Grey Forest_. Tell me if I should continue with this, review me your thoughts. This chapter rolled off of my fingertips in a little under ten hours of sitting at the computer and listening to disturbing music. This idea has been a long time coming. Review if you so wish.**

**J. Waylett**


	2. Chapter 2 - Returning to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I can only wish that I owned Harry Potter and his affiliates, but it is only wishing.**

**Blitzstrahl: There is a kind of supremacy, but not related to blood purity. It is addressed in a future chapter. I hope that makes sense, I don't want to give away anything important to the storyline.**

**Ash: I'm really sorry to disappoint, but Susan/Evanthe/Hannah won't be a pairing. Sorry, but I just don't know how to handle mature scenes with two women, much less three. I am a well-read virgin who knows her anatomy and male anatomy well. Hopefully future scenes won't disappoint…**

**To everyone else who reviewed: Thank you for your feedback! It has shined a light on my dark days of stress. It means a lot.**

**A/N: This chapter took a lot of thinking and brainstorming to help keep my mind off of my mom. Hopefully she comes home soon and I can be back to writing full-time, but I digress. Here is the second chapter of **_**Brother! Wait, Sister? **_**This chapter took a long time to write because of stunted creativity; I'm not completely satisfied with it, but it is the best that I can write right now.**

* * *

Brother! Wait, Sister?

J. Waylett

* * *

_Last Time..._

_Harry turned to her mother. "Mum, what was going to be my name if I was a girl?"_

_"Evanthe Asher Potter."_

_"Can everyone call me that? I don't feel like a boy—a Harry James Potter—anymore."_

_"Of course, love. Whatever you want."_

_"Thanks, Mum," said Evanthe as she hugged her mother._

_"Anytime, Evanthe."_

* * *

_Chapter Two_

Evanthe Asher Potter woke up to the same scene she usually woke to, except this one was different. Today, she and her six other siblings were heading off to Hogwarts, Willow and Alwyn for the first time. She repeated the routine she went through every morning—even before she was _herself_, really. She rolled out of bed, but instead of not showering like she used to, she did because she found it was nice to smell like tropical fruit. She picked out a pair of jeans, a heather grey blouse, and put her hair in a high bun with the same silver ribbon she always used. Her dark auburn hair was going to dry funny because of her lack of caring though; it would be curly when she took it out to sleep in her dormitory tonight. She stopped by the triplets' room to wake Marigold since she was apparently the only Potter who slept in past seven thirty now. That ended with an electric green pillow thrown at Evanthe's head.

She skipped down the stairs, still in a good mood. Nothing could break her mood today it seemed, for today she would see her friends, Susan and Hannah. Crossing the threshold into the kitchen, she saw that her parents were seated at the bay window in the dining room, Keenan was at the table eating, Iris and Lotus were sitting at the island counter—also eating—and chatting suspiciously, probably about an upcoming prank. Willow and Alwyn were huddled into one chair in the living room, not talking in the literal sense, but in their weird twin bond way that everyone but the triplets and the Weasley twins found creepy.

Evanthe made a plate of eggs and hash browns before sitting down at the third barstool seat at the island counter next to Iris and Lotus.

Their parents went to their room, most likely to discuss what they were going to do with their free time (one can only guess what a married couple does when their kids are at boarding school). Keenan dumped his plate in the sink before going to his room to start the packing he hadn't done yet. Marigold showed up at one point in their breakfast with a massive bird's nest of hair on top of her head and ate a lone piece of bacon. Iris and Lotus laughed before following their triplet up the stairs to finish their packing of prank supplies. Evanthe was pretty sure that they had a complete other trunk for their pranking stuff. She finished her breakfast and went to her room to finish packing a few leisure books (romance stories, but could you blame her? The men in those books were _hot_).

It was unfortunate that the walls of their house were thin, her room was right next to her parents', and they forgot a silencing charm. _Again._ As soon as she had heard one moan, she immediately placed ear plugs in their right place, her ears. Then continued to pack the various belongings she had forgotten to place in her trunk the night before.

Before the Potters knew it, it was ten and time to apparate to King's Cross Station where they would return to their second home, Hogwarts. The Potter children were waiting by the front door. Her parents walked to where they were waiting, looking a bit flushed with silly grins on their faces, Evanthe's siblings might not have heard the commotion earlier (how could they _not_ have?), but she sure had and felt a bit queasy at the thought of her parents _doing it._ She shuddered and turned to Keenan, straightening his hair a bit before he could swat her hand away.

Her family was used to her differences from the inheritance, along with Susan and Hannah, but she didn't know what everyone else's reactions would be. Her mannerisms were complete opposites from what they had been, she looked nothing like the brother/son they once had. Evanthe was happy she was different but others might not be. She had doubled her magical core, formed a permanent craving for peanut butter, and became a woman, all in one instance. Some people might not take it well, her cousin Lynx hadn't, calling her a freak and avoiding her at family dinners. The girl had gotten faery nails for her inheritance! That was the smallest inheritance Evanthe had ever heard of and Lynx was _so_ proud of them, no one else cared and thought she was crazy for flipping out, guess the infamous Black insanity finally showed. Uncle Sirius had taken away her manicure kit for two weeks for those comments and Aunt Marlene had scolded her daughter. Evanthe laughed her arse off with that one. Evanthe had taken to avoiding Lynx at all costs, even getting out of sharing a bedroom with her for a week in late August during a family vacation at their summer house in London.

"Mum, can we please go now? I promised Jessica I would sit with her on the train," said Keenan, grabbing a scarf off of the hook by the door and stuffing it into his almost closed trunk. It looked like he was collecting half of the house in there. Jessica was Neville's younger sister and Keenan and Jessica had been born around the same time. The two had become great friends as small children when their older siblings had little play dates.

"Of course, love bug. We just had a little holdup earlier with some paperwork for your dad's job. We can go if everyone is ready," said their mum who grabbed Alwyn and Willow's trunks and walking out the door, their dad following close behind with the twins. The rest of the Potters followed their parents to the apparation point, disappearing before appearing outside King's Cross Station.

* * *

"Potter, Alwyn!"

"_Hufflepuff!"_

Evanthe cheered heartily for her shy little brother. He walked to the Hufflepuff table and sat by a blonde-haired first year girl (one 'Lizzie Linus'). Evanthe looked back up at the Sorting Hat knowing her youngest (and final) sister was next.

"Potter, Willow!"

_"Hufflepuff!"_

The Hufflepuff table broke out in cheers for they now had three of the seven Potters. Willow jumped down from the stool and ran to sit next to Alwyn.

Evanthe turned to her left and saw that Hannah and Susan were both saying, "We have more Potters! We have more Potters!" She laughed at her best friends' antics before turning back to the sorting. Finally the last first year was sorted (Kimmy Zhang) into Ravenclaw and Dumbledore commenced the Welcoming Feast.

"So, Potter, when did you become a bird?" Ernie Macmillan said. Evanthe could see he wasn't trying to be very mean about the comment and was naturally curious, but it came out a little cold.

"Well Ernie, I had my magical inheritance and it happened then. The name's Evanthe Potter now, too."

"Cool name," he said. "So your family is cool with it then?"

"Yes, they have been very accepting of my changes."

"Well that's good. Wouldn't want a family that wasn't accepting of who I was. It's good that the Potters are so progressive when it comes to issues in the Wizarding World, if we were in the Muggle World right now, you would be prosecuted for being you." Ernie said as he scooped bread pudding (and other desserts) onto his dinner plate.

"Thanks, Ernie. Now let's just eat some great food and bask in the glory that is Hogwarts." Evanthe said as she served herself a plate of steak and a baked potato. Hannah was sitting directly to her left and as she reached to her plate with her steak knife to cut her food, she knocked over Hannah's water (she didn't like pumpkin juice) all over her friend's button-up white dress shirt. Evanthe immediately started with a string of apologies and Susan just blank stared at Hannah's chest.

"Oh Merlin! I am so sorry, Hannah! I was just reaching to cut my steak—"

"Don't worry about it."

"But I am so sorry—"

"I said don't worry about it, you doof. Now can you perform a Drying Charm?"

"Yes, of course. _Exaresco!_"

"Thanks," Hannah said. Then realizing Susan was staring at something on her shirt, waved a hand in front of her best friend's face. "Oi, Susan! You alright? Anything else on my shirt I should know about?"

"N-n-no, just t-that it was w-w-wet and you s-should dry it, you know, f-for your s-safety and a-all," Susan stuttered.

"Thanks, Suz. Are you okay, though? You look a bit too porcelain for my liking. Should we already be heading to Madam Pomfrey before the Welcoming Feast is over?" Hannah said, sounding not at all off that one of her best female friends was staring at her breasts.

"N-no, we s-should be g-good."

"Great, let's finish this dinner and get down to the dorms, I'm completely knackered and ready for a good sleep."

"Aye, aye, captain, my captain." Evanthe said with a salute as Hannah went back to eating her treacle tart and Susan's eyes shifted down to her half-empty plate and her used silverware.

Dumbledore dismissed the students to their common rooms and the first years were shown to their Houses by the fifth year prefects. Susan, Hannah, and Evanthe walked slowly to their House which was located right near the kitchens, handy for a midnight snack with friends if you owned an invisibility cloak (how convenient). They wouldn't be 'tickling the pear' tonight though. The three best friends were thoroughly exhausted.

As Evanthe walked into the Hufflepuff girl's dormitory for the first time, she noticed that there were only the three beds that she and her friends would use.

"Didn't there used to be more girl Hufflepuffs in our year?" Evanthe inquired.

"I think that one girl—Lisbeth?—dropped out to home-school halfway through the last school year. Something about her inheritance causing her to become a succubus and she couldn't handle being around people that hadn't gone through puberty for her to feed on their sexual energy or something like that," answered Susan, finally—it seemed—over the dinner shock.

"Really? I thought that succubae were very rare. Strange, I think another Hufflepuff girl a few years ahead of us had the same problem, must run in the Hufflepuff water, eh?" Evanthe joked as she stripped and put on her muggle t-shirt and pajama pants, then climbed into the four-poster bed and pulled up the yellow comforter to her chin.

She closed her eyes and she could hear her Susan climbing into the bed to her right, Hannah to her left. It was a new experience that she bunked with her friends, which had never happened before she was sixteen.

Evanthe just decided to roll with it.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This chapter has been a journey all in itself and has it been a trip. Today was the celebration of life for one of my choir mates and it was very emotional for me and most everyone who knew him. He will be missed. **

**Reviews would be appreciated and your thoughts on my story so far. _The Grey Forest_ will most likely be off hiatus sometime in the next two weeks. I will be heading off to church camp later this week and I won't have the chance to upload even if I do have a chapter ready for either story, I apologize. Anyways, I will most likely be posting chapter three for this story and chapter ten for _TGF_ in about two weeks.**

**J. Waylett**


	3. Chapter 3 - Periods and Realizations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his affiliates, it really is a tragedy. But I digress, on with the chapter! (Author's note at the end of the chapter… slightly important.)**

* * *

_Brother! Wait, Sister?_

_J. Waylett_

* * *

_Last Time…_

_As Evanthe walked into the Hufflepuff girl's dormitory for the first time, she noticed that there were only the three beds that she and her friends would use._

_"Didn't there used to be more girl Hufflepuffs in our year?" Evanthe inquired._

_"I think that one girl—Lisbeth?—dropped out to home-school halfway through the last school year. Something about her inheritance causing her to become a succubus and she couldn't handle being around people that hadn't gone through puberty for her to feed on their sexual energy or something like that," answered Susan, finally—it seemed—over the dinner shock._

_"Really? I thought that succubae were very rare. Strange, I think another Hufflepuff girl a few years ahead of us had the same problem, must run in the Hufflepuff water, eh?" Evanthe joked as she stripped and put on her muggle t-shirt and pajama pants then climbed into the four-poster bed and pulled up the yellow comforter to her chin._

_She closed her eyes and she could hear her Susan climbing into the bed to her right, Hannah to her left. It was a new experience that she bunked with her friends, which had never happened before she was sixteen._

_Evanthe just decided to roll with it._

* * *

_Chapter Three_

Evanthe slowly opened her eyes and groggily reached for the duvet to try and cover her face without any success as she wished to sleep in. She reluctantly pushed the covers down her legs as she realized that she was wet.

Wait, what?!

Oh, Merlin! Evanthe realized she was bleeding from her..._nether regions!_

She jumped out of bed, wide awake, and screamed, waking Susan and Hannah in the process.

"Wha-What's going on?" Hannah asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm fecking bleeding _down there!_ That's what is going on!" Evanthe shouted at her best friend as she started to hyperventilate and curl into herself.

Susan finally got a grasp on the situation and said sleepily, "Evanthe, relax. It's prolly just your period; there is no need to panic. You are not going to die, it comes with being a woman and all that jazz. Let's just head to the Hospital Wing, okay?" Susan walked to her panicking friend and helped her pull on some new clothes before the trio headed to Madam Pomfrey.

Evanthe tried to hold herself in the fetal position the entire way to the Hospital Wing as Susan and Hannah held her up on each side. They dragged her in through the entrance and called for Madam Pomfrey as she was likely still sleeping; it _was_ only five in the morning in the first week of school. Madam Pomfrey rushed out of her office (off topic question… Did she live in there?), and bustled the girls over to a bed where Evanthe was sat down, still panicking.

Madam Pomfrey asked Evanthe what was wrong, but then noticed the blood running down from her crotch down her pant leg. "Oh, honey. Wait right here, I am going to Floo your mother to have her explain this. Don't want you more embarrassed than you have to be. I'll be right back."

The nurse wobbled back off to her office (quarters?) and Hannah held Evanthe's hand while Susan sat in the chair in the corner sleeping and fighting to stay awake.

"You're going to be fine, love. Susan thinks so too, _right? Susan?_" Hannah said as she shoved her elbow lightly into their other friend's side. Susan woke abruptly and immediately agreed with Hannah (she was definitely not staring at Hannah's boobs... Again).

Nodding, she said, "It's going to be fine, plus no one will be coming in here tonight because it's only the first morning of term. No need to worry."

And as she said those few words meant for comfort, it was more like a jinx at that point. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Neville Longbottom walked in through the entrance dragging an inebriated Colin Creevey behind them as best they could while trying to keep his head supported.

They too shouted for Madam Pomfrey and the stout woman once again emerged from her office with a red-head trailing behind her. Her mum ran over to her as Madam Pomfrey took care of Colin.

"Are you alright, Madam Pomfrey said I should explain something to you," she said before she too noticed the blood in her daughter's lap. "Oh, honey. Are you alright?"

And on she went explaining what a menstrual cycle was and how a period worked. Hannah and Susan sat in the corner chair and poked fun at the obviously drunk Gryffindor and wondering what had to be happening in the Gryffindor Tower.

Lily finally finished her explanation and you could tell that Evanthe was more than just embarrassed, she was _mortified_. Susan and Hannah giggled quietly at their friend's expression before they hauled her up off of the bed and headed back to the dorm.

Evanthe stripped her bed as Susan and Hannah took showers and did their hair and makeup. She put the bloodied sheets in the laundry hamper so the House Elves would take care of it, and then proceeded to shower and do her hair. No makeup for her though, she didn't like wearing it very often.

She changed into her new girl's version of the Hufflepuff uniform. This was really new for her, she had just worn her old boy's clothes before going to Diagon Alley and Madam Malkins', the uniform was more form-fitting than her body was used to.

It was very strange.

Hannah and Susan beckoned her out of the dorm and common room before they headed to the Great Hall and scarfed down a fast breakfast before their first morning double session of Charms.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was startlingly woken up by his wife bouncing on their bed (mostly on him) and talking about how Lily Potter had come to visit earlier.

"Minerva, what are you talking about?" Albus said as he rubbed the sleep sand from his eyes and grabbed his over-enthusiastic wife to his chest.

"Lily had to come and deal with some girly issues with Evanthe but then she stayed and visited. Although, it was five in the morning, she could have went home for more time with her husband, if you know what I mean," she said as she waggled her eyebrows for effect, then sing-songed, "They were busy making little wizards and witches!"

Albus rolled his eyes at his wife's antics before setting her down next to him on the bed so that he could prepare himself for the first day of fall session. They both dressed and made their way to the Hall and as they walked in the doors, a trio of Hufflepuff girls dashed out the door laughing.

"Oh, to be young again…"

* * *

Charms was Neville Longbottom's best class next to Herbology. His worst class by far had to be Potions, mostly because Snape would breathe down his back every time he tried brewing plus he got distracted by Ron imitating the Potions Professor behind his back and Hermione silently scolding him. He tried not to laugh but it really only made things worse and worse until his cauldron would explode, then he and multiple people always got sent to the Hospital Wing. He was lucky that he wasn't pursuing a N.E.W.T. in the art of potion-making so, fortunately, he didn't have to take Potions for his sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts. He had instead pursued Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Divination, classes he shared in common with a certain Hufflepuff he had glimpsed at the Welcoming Feast. A week into school and Evanthe Potter had invaded his dreams (yes, those kind as well).

Neville was hopelessly in like with Evanthe Potter.

* * *

The year was going great so far for Hannah. The one spot where she had been happiest was the shirt incident, not that she was happy that Evanthe had spilled water on her (thank Merlin it wasn't going to stain, it was only water), but the fact that Susan had stared at her breasts (not that someone staring at her boobs was anything to be happy about, but if it was Susan, it was fine).

She had liked Susan as more than a friend since fourth year and after her magical inheritance, she had realized that Susan was her Ne-Dragon's mate. She was over-the-top excited about that one little bit of information, but it was literally killing her a tiny bit by tiny bit on the inside every day that Susan didn't acknowledge Hannah in that way. The only way it would stop would be for Susan to admit her feelings for Hannah or Hannah would die within a year of her sixteenth birthday (which meant about five month to get Susan to be in _love_ with her).

It was a tall order for them being so young, she wasn't sure if Susan would want that lifetime commitment so early in life. Ne-Dragon's mated for life and could produce young no matter what gender the pair was, usually the Ne-Dragon was the dominant mate and the other person (if not a Ne-Dragon) was the submissive and would bear the children because their body adapted to mate with their dominant. This meant that Hannah was to be the dominant mate and Susan would bear their children, if she accepted that was.

Hannah was going to tell Susan in the next week or so, so that Susan would be able to think about this. It was a huge commitment after all. Susan has her whole life ahead of her and Hannah didn't want her to stop living even if she had to stop living herself for it to happen. Hannah loved Susan, no matter what happened or whatever Susan would say when she propositioned her. Susan would make the right decision for the two of them.

"Miss Abbott, am I interrupting something or are you willing to pay attention now that you are awake?" Professor McGonagall said as Hannah sat straight up in her seat, face reddening.

"Sorry, Professor. I was just thinking about if something was possible using Gamp's Law," said Hannah, quickly covering up the fact that she was daydreaming in Transfiguration class.

"Well, Miss Abbott, may I say that I am quite impressed. Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration is not covered until your seventh year. Ten points to Hufflepuff for reading a year ahead, but five points from Hufflepuff for daydreaming in class. Please do try to listen to my lecture if you will, Miss Abbott. Your grade depends on it," said Professor McGonagall who turned away to the blackboard and continued to write on a Switching Spell used in the Transfiguration O.W.L.

Evanthe slipped Hannah a note under the desk.

_What were you really thinking about? I know that face and it wasn't your 'study thinking' face, it was your 'Ahhhh, Susan...' face and don't tell me I'm wrong because I know you._

_I have a 'Ahhhh, Susan...' face? Well, fuck. Yeah, I was thinking about her, it has to do with my Ne-Dragon, and all that good stuff. We can talk about it later._

_Alright, but I expect a full explanation later._

_Fine. Now I don't want more points taken off. Can we pay attention now?_

_Yeah, yeah. Don't get your knickers in a twist._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Yes, this will contain mpreg and maybe some other content as well when we get further into the plot line as it will play a key role or two. My mom is home from the hospital (happy dance) but I will still have slow updates on _TGF_, but _BWS_ will be updated every week or so. I'm trying to average about 2,000 words per chapter but this one is barely over that average. Oh well, I'm just happy that I got a chapter out. Reviews make me work faster, so if you would like a chapter sooner, you should review. Anyways, I will see you guys later (not literally, of course. That would be creepy).**

**J. Waylett**


End file.
